Protectors
by lizzykittystar
Summary: Naru and Mai must face that their past may not be what they remember, what really happened? A stranger comes and turns their world upside down, and the team still has to face challenging cases, but can they overcome them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic and I really liked to explore this story so please tell me what you think in the review ok **

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or any of it characters just any OCs **

Chapter 1

I walked to the golden door that had Shibuya Psychic Research on it looking down to my map just to make sure I didn't have the wrong place. I nodded to my sure grasped the knob not certain what to say, but knew that I might as well just get over it.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called out.

"Hello, are you here for a request?" A young teen girl asked. Her brown cinnamon eyes almost her hair which was a few shades lighter which hugged her neck that was a cream pink. She was incredibly short, but so was I.

"No, I was wondering if Naru was in." I stated as I sat down onto one of the couches. "And I won't leave till I see him." She looked into my eyes and must have noticed the cobalt that so many people mistaken for black.

"Oh, are you related to Naru?" She asked.

"Yes. And I feel that you know where I work as well." I replied softly as she nodded. "Anyway can you call him? Tell him that Yumiko is here." I asked. She ran off as I stared off into space waiting but getting bored.

"He said he will be here shortly. So I'm Mai Taniyama and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Yumiko Brown, but in Japan and on cases I will pick up the last name my brother is using, so Yumiko Shibuya." I answered. Something about this girl reminded me of someone who I used to know, I cannot put a finger on it yet, but I'm sure I will figure it out in no time. The awkward silence lasted for a few moments until.

"Do you want tea? Naru is always asking for some?" She asked. I was still deep in thought that I didn't hear her question. 'Hmmm I don't know, maybe she likes Naru?' I thought to myself.

"Mai, do you like my brother Naru?" I asked. She got all red quickly like a tomato and stuttered and had to calm down to reply to me,

"I used to think that Eugene and Naru were both Naru. Eugene used to guide me into my dreams and helped out on various cases. Then I found out they were twins. I was confused at first, but I knew that it was only Naru and will always be Naru, not Eugene. So yes I still like Naru very much, but convincing him that is the hard part." I nodded as she hung her head down it looked almost like she was crying, but there were no tears. I sat there back in deep thought, first how do you comfort someone was initially going through my mind, then I was thinking about Eugene and his powers and how he helped Mai into her psychic powers, but who will help her now. I also began to wonder….

"Mai, can I do something, please? It isn't anything hurtful or too weird." I asked her. She stared at me for a moment making sure that I was not going to do anything weird and listen to her instinct, then nodded hesitantly. I really want to see if her energy is like Eugene's energy. I touch her third eye for only a few seconds and saw her energy clearly before I was sent across the room. I gasped in pain as my back hit the wall hard. I could barely hear the running above the ringing in my ears.

"Mai! What happened?" Naru yelled as he slammed the door open.

"I'm not sure. She just touched my forehead and she was sent flying to the wall." An apprehensive Mai cried out.

"Yumiko, are you ok?" Lin asked holding out a hand to help me up. I took his hand as I nodded having a tough time standing.

"It's my fault. I wanted to see her energy and I was careless enough to forget to protect myself." I explained as Lin helped me to the couch. Naru nodded and Lin sighed while shaking his head.

"Well, what did you see?" Naru asked staring at me waiting for a direct and honest answer.

"It's similar to Eugene's energy, but she has just as much as you do if not more." I answered and I heard Lin suck his breath in and hold it, while Naru's eyes went a little wide and he seem like he was paralyzed. Mai blinked like she was in a daze. I recovered quickly and hit Naru hard. "And that's for monster hunting." I said before spinning towards Lin, "And you knew I was in the area and you didn't call me in for it. Did either of you know that by burning that house you released it into that area? Luckily I caught wind of it before the media did and was able to stop it. I monster hunt and you guys ghost hunt simple, right?" I yelled and didn't care as they flinched. Mai gasped and Lin looked bewildered, but Naru hid behind his mask of no emotion like always.

"Did anyone get killed?" Mai asked weakly. I nodded and she went to her knees sobbing. "It was my fault; I didn't want to leave without doing anything. I should have trusted Naru like always." She cried. I felt my calm down and sighed.

"He knows better though and you didn't, ok? Besides, that will not happen again. I have been assigned to work with you guys." I reassured her. So they do really care for each other. "Hmmm, Lin we will talk privately later, but for now. Mai, do you have some where you are staying?" I asked.

"Umm, not right now, my teachers are letting me stay at a house near my school and I help out until I can get my own place again." A nervous Mai answered quickly.

"Really, and you two are still at the hotel, right? This won't do at all. Tomorrow, we are going house shopping, okay!" I yelled. Mai stared at me for a few moments blinking in skepticism.

"Is that okay? How will we afford a house?" She asked shaking her head in doubt. I looked up into her eyes and smiled with all the gravity in my voice that I could mustered at that moment and replied,  
"Don't worry, I wanted a permanent place here for a while now. Anyway, you two go do something while Lin and I talk." I demanded as I push them unwillingly to agree with me out the door and locked it.

"Yumiko, you were assigned to watch Mai Taniyama-san, weren't you." Lin stated as he already knew without a doubt for he was in my place for watching Naru.

"Yes. She may not remember clearly what happened on that day, but I do. I have been observing her from afar, but now I have to watch the two of them closely. SPR might force her in too." I answered. We both sighed.

"So avoiding her in the reports did nothing." He stated no uncertainty in his proclamation once again.

"Unfortunately." I exhaled.

**Mai POV**

"So Naru that was your younger sister?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. His face already in a glare that wasn't aimed at me, yet. I sweat dropped not knowing what I did wrong. Then he claimed his stoic mask again.

"No, she is my older sister by eight years." He finally replied. I blinked at him in complete disbelief.

"Eh, but she looks so young. Like my age or younger." I stated quickly noticing some tension in him.

"She gets that a lot. She stopped growing at a young age like you did." He remarked with sarcasm. And we argued for a little bit until I stopped quickly turning around to the sinister feeling I felt in my unconscious, but I saw nothing. "Mai, is something wrong?" Naru asked with a hint of concern, which I ignored because that sinister feeling wasn't gone yet.

"Something doesn't feel right." I replied. Searching I looked around to only find out the whole area was empty, but there is something here, I just know it.

"Mai, get behind me." Naru ordered his icy glare set ahead of us. I already saw this person ahead of us even I went behind Naru back I could see the bright red eyes this person had. I felt so scared, but heard yelling from afar.

"Naru! Mai!" Yu-san's voice echoed. Suddenly Yu-san was in front of both us snarling a bit. "Lin, get them out of here now. I will meet all of you at the hotel." She ordered.

"But Yumiko-san?" I started to cry out, but Naru cut me off,

"She will be fine, now let's go."

We waited at the hotel for an hour before Yu-san appeared. "Well, I'm not getting any sleep tonight." She mumbled under her breath. "Sorry Mai, but you are staying here tonight." She apologized before settling herself to stare at the door in a rigid position. I wanted to object, but something told me not to fight with Yu-san.

"No problem, but where I will sleep?" I responded to her, she didn't even turn to look at me just staring at the door the whole time.

"That's for you guys to discuss. I'm going to start patrolling the hotel. Oh, and Lin charm the door." Yu-san ordered as she left. The air felt tense that none of us spoke for a little while.

"SPR didn't think we have to start protecting all the 17th children so soon. Naru and Mai. I was assigned to Gene, but after what happened I just took care of Naru under Yu's orders while she slipped back into the shadows. Then when Naru hired you, Mai, I started seeing Yu more often, but I was curious as to why then I figured out you were her charge, but I don't know your pasts and what happened clearly for Yu has her reasons for not showing herself before now. I was trained under her so I know she would do this without a proper reason." Lin-san voiced his opinion to us. We stayed quiet for a little while longer until Yu-san came back.

"It looks safe for now. Anyway, Naru I have a case that I will need you and your team for, but let's wait till tomorrow, okay?" Yu-san stated as she sat down in front of the door back into that tense position yet again. Naru nodded and I called out her name, but Lin-san just shook his head while Naru led me out of there and to the kitchen.

"Naru, what's going on?" I asked, while gathering the kettle to make tea.

"I'm not sure myself, Mai. I know I'm only one out of seventeen children, but I haven't met any of them besides Gene. And for this Yumiko girl to come around with the same last name as and almost looks like me, I cannot deny it is extremely possible she is my older sister. But I have never met her before, so I don't know why she is eight years older than me and that she stopped growing. Hell, I didn't even know a Yumiko until you called." He explained.

"But she seems to know a lot about us. She even mentioned the Urado case. And Lin-san seems to know her." I stated.

"And I'm sure she will explain it to both of you when she can, but for now, do **not** ask. Alright?" Lin-san cut in. We nodded and Lin-san left the room with a sigh. That still didn't keep our minds from wondering what it was right. Naru started tapping his finger while deep in thought.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Just another ordinary day, right?

**A/N I so glad that people liked it **** Now I do not mind criticism as that will help me improve and I'm sorry if anyone seems too OCC, but it is my first ghost hunt fanfic, ok? Help me improve c:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, but I wish I did… **

**Oh yeah **_"this is English," _** Almost forgot to put that in there hehe **

**Yumiko's POV**

"This House is perfect!" I shouted in excitement as I continued, "There is even enough room for your entire team, if we need it! Although we shouldn't buy too many breakable things in case Mai's becomes more of a klutz." Naru and Mai just remained silent ever since Lin talked to them yesterday;

(Flashback to yesterday)

"Yu, they deserve to know if we are going to follow them everywhere for the rest of their lives just to protect them." Lin argued his point blocking my view of the door to see my face which I hid my emotions just like my younger brother with a stoic mask, but Lin knew me better almost as well as his girlfriend Madoka.

"I am well aware of that fact, but they hardly remember me. I was going to wait to tell them after Gene showed them their memories, leaving out what they actually saw that day." I retorted. We sighed in unison knowing we both had a valid point, but neither one of us wanting to give in. I swear my pride and ego were almost as big as my little brother, but I could actually express my emotions better. I snickered slightly at an even older memory, where Madoka would break up our fighting as while telling us we were both right and wrong at the same time and there was nothing we could do now, what was done is the past. Lin smiled softly and I could no longer be mad at him. "I'm going to call Madoka, and tell her that it's time for us to become what we were trained to do." I stated out loud. He nodded and I noticed he wanted to say something, but thought against it and walked away quietly.

(End of flashback)

I wish he really didn't tell them that I knew about their past, they always stayed silent around me almost as if they were ignoring me. I groaned as I brought my hands to my face, when do I tell them and how? I wanted Gene to show them, that much was clear, but only Mai possessed the ability to get into the spirit world and astral-project. "Naru, Mai, go gather your belongings and I will meet you at SPR to discuss my case. Make sure your team comes too." I ordered. They simply nodded and turned away from Lin and myself quietly walking away. I grabbed Lin arm before intensely glaring into his eyes. "Do not take your eyes off of either of them. I'm counting on you." I stated with authority in my voice. He nodded and hurried after them. I sighed and picked up a phone. After a few rings a voice called out hello. "Moshi, Moshi. Madoka, its Yu."

I was already at the office when Mai and Naru arrived with Lin right behind them. "Mai, Tea." Naru ordered.

"Wait; do you know how to make Earl Grey tea?" I asked staring intently at her waiting for her to answer. She nodded while she sweat dropped. "Please make it. I have not had tea in so long." I pleaded almost begging her to make the tea.

"S-sure." She stuttered and almost ran to the little kitchenette that the office had. I relaxed back into the seat as she gave me a cup with some sugar and honey on the side.

"Thank you." I whispered and she smiled brightly at me as she ran off to give the guys theirs. The aroma of tea was relaxing and made me a little homesick for England, but that place was never my home like it was Gene's and Naru's. I took a sip and saw why my brother had developed an addiction to Mai's tea; it is the best tea I have ever tasted. Soon the door opened and people I have seen, but never had the pleasure of meeting poured into the office taking seating on the couches near me. "Hello, I suggest you all get comfortable since you will be here away." I stated and we all got some more tea or other refreshments. Which I took another sip of before beginning, "My name is Yumiko Brown, as I am sure you have figured out, I'm Naru's sister but I am older than by eight years. I am here to stay for quite a while and thus I have started to take cases myself, but my line of work is slightly different than most ghost cases, but you have encountered a monster and a god and prevailed. I have faith in this team to be able to succeed, but even if you do not know how to monster hunt, you all can still help me because monsters cases tend to include a vast amount of ghosts or spirits, so either way I will need your help even if it turns out not to be a monster case, I ask to help me as you have helped my brother. It will be both of us in charge, but if I say something, I mean it, my cases can get life-threating, which reminds me to say do **not** ever let Mai wonder off alone, ever. Besides that, any questions?" They all stared quietly absorbing the information first.

"What types of monsters do you usually fight?" John-san asked curiously, but the whole group seemed to want to know that answer as someone leaned forward.

"Usually it's low level demons and goblins, though I mainly encountered just spirits and I cannot do anything about them that is how you guys got the doll house case. I sent that one your way." I replied. They stared at me for a second and nodded. "That being said, there are chances you will get hurt, but if we all are together those chances go down." I explained "So your answer please?" I asked politely. They look at each to have a silent conversation for a second before they turned to me and nodded towards me. "Good, onto my case details. It's a boarding which is believed to be haunted or cursed. The client said that some of disappeared and when found again in a nearby rose garden and question all they could remember was being taken away by some sort of phantom. I do not enough details to figure out if it is a monster or not. Luckily no one has seriously been injured, just taken away, but no one has a clue to why these girls are taken." I said as I started to pass out photos of the victims. "A total of twelve girls have been taken this year alone, which leaves me warning Mai and Hara-san are not to be left alone. It's not that I don't believe in your abilities, it's that these disappear for a whole month and we cannot have that to any team member." I stated. All the pictures were of teens and what bothered me was bringing Mai along, but I cannot protect her and Naru until I do the ritual. I already had mother and father coming to observe the ritual, but I have failed to tell my little brother that. "_Naru, we have a week to prepare for this case, but um.. Our mother and father are on the way here now." _I informed him and which he responded with a growl. He began to glare with ice daggers, but I was not intimidated by his glare and returned my own.

"_Why would they visit us now, huh, Yumiko?_" He asked still trying to threaten me with his glare.

"_I'm honest in my reports even if it is the first one I have sent in years, but it's time to take back my responsibilities again. And they are here for Mai as well." _I replied to him allowing authorityto slip back in my voice.

"_Why are they here for me as well?" _Mai asked in perfect English which cause shock to crack though Naru's indifferent mask, but it did not surprise me since this idiot brother of mine left her here; she devoted herself to her studies and hid it till she needed it.

"_I will explain later when they arrive for now let us dismiss the team before they get here." _I grabbed my tea cup and went into Naru's office to thinkI felt the stares the bore into my back as I left the door open, but I needed to think. It's been so long since that day I came back to Japan, so long since that fateful day. I almost forgot how to interact with other people! I been out of sight so long with no contact to others, but Lin and that was only when Mai was in peril which was more than I thought any other human could be in a lifetime. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and close. I went back to the lobby only to find everyone still here and stared at my adopted parents who have not seen me since my sudden disappearance. I was holding my breath when I saw them standing before me here now. Mother ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Please do not disappear again! We missed you so much." I stood there for a few seconds my arms handing by my side not sure as to what to do. Then awkwardly copied what she was doing to me and hugged her. "I do not plan to, but why is everyone still here? I thought you only wanted Mai." I replied to her and glared at my father

"Honestly we were interested in all of Noll's team. You could use more help in England." My father answered which earned him to icy glares and a few gasps. I heard whispers, but I ignored feeling my anger rise in me.

"Who said I was going to England? I'm staying here in Japan with Mai and Naru. I'm sorry if that sounded like I had different intentions. I wanted to make sure I was allowed to protect Mai and Naru, just like before." I retorted with spite clearly in my voice. My father and mother exchanged glances before nodding.

"We figured we shouldn't have high hopes since you have been here for ten years, but then what do you suggest?" My father asked clearly remembering his position as the head of SPR back in England.

"If Naru and Lin do not mind then we will continue this office as a branch of SPR of course hiding our identities a secret to keep the media at bay. Is that alright father and mother?" I suggested hoping that they would take it. They stared at each other for a few moments before nodding.

"Fine, but under one condition, your reports must be completely honest no avoiding questions about anyone or anything. And if we give you a case we expect you to take it no matter what within reason of course." My mother ordered allowing her own dark authority to be in her command. Naru and me were shaking while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Is that ok, Naru and Lin?" I asked my voice shaken somewhat my mother's powerful voice. They simply nodded not trusting their voices.

"Then we will say that you are an official branch of England from now, but we will try to keep that from the media from now on, but you also called in for a different reason as well." My father stated.

"Yes, I would rather not ask in front of everyone else but I do not think you are giving me a choice, so I want to take the protector's oath since I found my two charges as well as reinstate the protector's circle. Please I cannot tell them about their past unless I do so." I requested gritting my teeth together hoping they would just simply agree and not question me further. The silence was filled with deep curiosity and I looked up to my parents hoping that would be the last inquiry.

"Okay, but who are your charges? We know Noll is one, but the other?" My mother asked as I cringed almost dropping my tea. I sighed heavily before breathing out the name,

"Mai." This caused a commotion as I heard several threats from Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san as well as a few gasps from Brown-san and Hara-san. Yasuhara-san and Naru stayed quiet but I could see them trying to figure this out. I just calmly sipped some super Earl Gray tea before putting it down and steeling my eyes. "Sit and Listen. If you are to be a part of the Japanese Branch of SPR then you have to learn a few things. I do not have time to teach children everything so listen." I ordered with every ounce of power behind it that I could muster. I turned to my gaze to my parents before asking, "Then I have you permission, correct." I stated less darkly than I had before and mother and father nodded. I ran to my bag to grab a candle and some incense before returning to the group. I had also changed into a purple robe that was embroidered with green and silver symbols. I tied my hair back with a purple string. I had some of the group gawk at me but I sat down. "Mai and Naru, I'm going to establish a hard line between the two of you and soft line connecting you two to me, do I have your permission?" I asked looking at the two carefully. Mai thought about it for a second and nodded. I knew what Naru was thinking, but it meant that he could safely use his powers again. He nodded after his calculations. "Mai Taniyama I swear to protect you with my life. Not only you, but your family and dearest friends as well. I will use everything in my power to keep you safe. As long as I live I shall protect you." I chanted as the candle lit itself.

"Yu-san, I accept your protection." She whispered softly. I repeated the same chant to Naru and he nodded accepting my protection but not wanting to say it aloud. Then it fell silent as I called the elements silently to help me establish the lines. Everyone felt the power I called thick in the air. I concentrated on Mai's and Naru's energy trying to meld them together to create that line. I heard two gasps and knew I was successful, but I then had to create a soft line so I could know if they were in trouble. It took all my energy to create one line to me and I sent the elements back with a thank you and the candle flared up as I shrieked. I felt the fresh burn marks in my skin letting me never forget my true purpose. I hissed in pain as someone touched the still the delicate skin around my wrists. It started to heal but those marks will never go away. I pushed away the hands that were trying to help.

"I'm fine. It will just hurt for a little bit." I reassured them with a soft smile.

"Fine, but let Ayako see your wrists." Mai ordered, which I almost laughed at her attempt to sound in charge. I held out my hands and I heard the gasps from the stunned team members, there was only a faint pink on the raised skin. I could tell them did not believe that one could heal so fast.

"I said I was fine, didn't I." I stated coldly looking down at the fresh brand marks on my wrist which were Naru's and Mai's name. "Anyway should I tell Naru and Mai their past now or later, mother." I asked sitting down into the seat Lin brought from his office.

"Might as well get it over with." Mother replied. I sighed and drank some tea muttering under my breath that it was cold before I started,

"I first started learning how to monster hunt when I was eight years old, that's when Naru and Gene were born. It was mandatory for a family with seventeen children to be able to protect the seventeenth child from the monsters that would surely come after them. For each seventeenth child that is born, that child is given intense power. I believe you all saw a glimpse of that power. Anyway eight years after later we got attacked in our home in Japan. Most of my brothers and sisters were slaughter in front of me like we were just animals. I had sealed a room off with Gene and Naru inside it, but these monsters mistaken me for the seventeenth child and…" I looked down and sighed before continuing, "They mixed my blood with theirs and I haven't grown, and I can heal faster. My psychic powers grown even though I still can't compete with Naru, but I realized I was not exactly human anymore, but I wasn't sure, no I'm still not sure what I am. Anyway I made sure Naru and Gene didn't remember the whole ordeal, but it seemed Gene just knew, and sometimes Naru would bits and pieces of it while I stayed close to them that year, but I felt this incredible to go to Japan. I left immediately without a word to anyone. I stumble upon a family with a seventeenth child that didn't report her back to England SPR. I tried to help, but I was only able to save the mother and her daughter. I was asked to not to report her to SPR and help protect her from the shadows. Even after her mother went after her family's killers on her own, I looked after this child. For ten years, I protected this child from monsters, but the child indirectly got involved with SPR. I asked Lin to keep her out of his reports as her mother's dying wish was 'Please keep her away from SPR, unless you have no other choice.' I tried, but that child Mai, was having Gene helping her into her powers and once they started there was no stopping them. Also as the cases she went on became more and more perilous I had no choice, but to bring her into SPR so I could protect her." I finished. I looking up to Mai and noticed she was shaking. "Mai, I'm sorry that I failed to get there in time to protect your family the first time, but I won't let that happen again. I will not make the same mistake a second time." I apologized. I felt faint and tightened my grip on Mai's hand. "I'm sorry, but if you have more questions ask me later or ask my father or mother. Lin, do you have a place I can rest for now?" He pointed at Naru's office and I nodded. I stumbled my way there but managed to get to the cot on the floor. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep, just in case.

**Mai POV**

I was still shaking when Yu-san left to rest. "Mai, about ten years ago was also the time we lost contact with our previous JSPR. We knew that Yu', Gene's, and Noll's parents were killed, but the other two leaders we think your parents disappeared from our radar, we knew nothing of what happened until we read Yu's report that expands over the time since she got here. It seems she tried to erase your memories too, but failed mostly instead all she could do was lock up your psychic powers into you ran into another psychic which you did when you met Naru. She followed you though, but always in the shadows, never where you could see her. She was protective of you and told Lin whenever you were in extreme danger and where to find you. It is a very detailed, maybe in the future you can read it when you have calmed down a bit." Luella Davis-san said. I nodded not knowing what to think, my mind felt numb at the moment.

"We have to leave already, so it was nice meeting all of you. Just tell Yu to contact us more." Martin Davis-san said.

"We will miss you, Noll. Don't forget to call." Luella –san called out before leaving. That is when I started to cry. 'Both my parents died not only them but sixteen siblings that I will never know now. They all died in a gruesome way' after I finished that thought that was when the shaking started. I looked around for the source like everyone else getting ready for a fight.

"Hara-san, any spirits?" Naru asked. She shook her head. Then the knocking started and it was extremely loud and I covered my ears.

"Naru!" Lin-san yelled.

"It's not me!"

"Mai! Mai! Mai, look at me! You have to calm down!" Naru yelled. I opened my eyes to Naru's cobalt, and took a deep breath and everything stopped.

"Naru, I feel weak." I breathed out.

"Just keep breathing Mai, just stay still for a little while." Naru sighed in relief as he let go of my shoulders. "Matsuzaki-san keep an eye on her. Since it's her first time she shouldn't need to go to a hospital." Naru ordered.

"Naru, that's her second time poltgeisting. The first time was in the church when Kenji-kun possessed her." Naru turned to face his sister and I looked up to see her holding her head. "You know I followed her around for ten years, right? Of course I know every case she was on. Since she is a danger magnet, so I constantly worried about her when she is on a case. Anyway Lin can you teach her like you taught Gene?" I stated and Lin nodded. "Take her home. If everyone is alright with it, you can stay at my house until the case." Yu-san announced.

"Yu-san, you already have a house here?" Bou-san asked. "Eh, I just got it today and kind of need help getting it set up. I don't know what normal humans need so…" She said looking very cute.

"We will help you!" Everyone shouted except Naru and Lin and myself, I simply nodded too tired to be of any real help before blacking out.

**Yumiko POV**

The house was completely furnished by what Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Mai choose. The guys moved most of it and were now exhausted and I who helped as much as the guys were standing there not tired from all the work. "Yu-san, why aren't tired?" Takigawa-san asked.

"I guess I have a higher stamina level than all of you ," I replied before getting cut off.

"Dinner is ready!" Matsuzaki-san called out. The guys shuffled off to the dining room and I followed them curious to see a dinner after so long of not having one. I watched them as they started eating, but I looked down at my food and saw nothing familiar. I was about to get up and leave when I heard,

"Yu-san, what are you doing? Are you not hungry?" Mai asked innocently. I sat down and picked up the tea cup filled with Earl Gray tea and drank it all.

"No Mai, I'm not hungry. I do not have to eat or drink anything, but I have taste buds so I can still taste food. I cannot cry yet I have tear ducts." I replied then added, "Besides that I don't remember how to eat or even recognize the stuff in front of me." The table went silent and seemed almost frozen. I drank all the Earl Gray tea that was in my cup. "Can I have more tea, please? I will try food later, but for now Mai's tea will suffice." I asked Mai, before my statement about the food problem. She quickly came back with my cup that now had more tea. "Thank you. Now I have research I have to do. You guys can decide who gets what room, but Mai and Naru get the two master bedrooms, understand?" I heard all the responses of agreement except Mai's and Naru's. I glanced at the two before sighing softly at the old memories that were rising back to the surface again that I pushed back down as I walked down the hall. Then I heard Gene's voice in my head as I locked myself in the study.

'Onii-san, it has been a while.'

'Yes it has.' I thought back.

'So, you want me to show them the past right?' He asked and I'm glad for once he was being serious.

'Yes, but let's leave out the killings, they do not need to see them.' I responded putting down the case file I had with me all day.

'Okay, but how are you going to get Noll into the dream?' He asked smirking somewhat like I hadn't thought of it yet.

'I will figure something out. Go prepare it for now. Until next time, little brother.' I felt him leave without a proper goodbye and smiled to myself as I walked back to find everyone asleep, well now it is my turn to do my part.

**Please review c: good or bad do not care it helps me write regardless. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter that I took way too long to update, but I got another one that needs to be edited and the next update should be faster c: I like to thank those who have commented, followed, or favorite this story it means a lot to me C: I need a beta so if anyone is interested pm me! Please. Anyway I don't own Ghost Hunt or any other stories just Yu-san. **

**Mai POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the astral plane yet again. Is it about the case? I looked over to see my spirit guide that never once left my dreams even after we found the lake were his body was supposed to be, but never was found. "Gene, what do you have to show me now?" I asked.

"Eh, what if I just wanted to see you?" He replied. I scowled at him not wanting to play around; my mind did not want to deal with any more stress than it had already been though today. "Eh, you're no fun today, but you have to wait a little bit. We are waiting for someone." Gene stated. I was about to ask who, but that person appeared,

"Naru!" I yelled in shock.

"Mai? Gene, what am I doing here?" He asked and I only shrugged and looked over at Gene.

"I have something I need to show the both of you. Come on now." He replied. Suddenly the scene changed to a mansion, but focused on a group of four young kids they looked about five years of age. I recognized Naru and Gene right away, but who were the two girls. I gasped when I saw myself and an identical twin. Footsteps got the attention of the four children. I had gotten up with Gene and tackled the older girl. She hugged the two as my twin and Naru walked up quietly.

"Done with your training Onee-san?" Naru asked.

"You could say that." She replied nervously then started to laugh.

"Yay! We get to play!" Mai and Gene chanted over and over before Yu-san stopped them,

"Let's go get Lin and Modoka to play too!" She announced with Mai and Gene marching behind her with Naru and my twin following quietly behind them. As soon as a younger Lin and Madoka appeared the two broke out of their quiet spell and started playing too.

"You guys go ahead to the park, we will catch up." Modoka suggested. We ran ahead, but I stayed behind to hear what Yu-san, Lin-san and Madoka-chan had to say.

"So we got our assignments as protectors today." Lin-san whispered. They all nodded quietly.

"Yeah, I got the two seventeenth children, but can I really protect the both of them?" Yu-san thought out loud.

"Yeah, you show the greatest power out of us three, so I'm sure you can handle it." Modoka-chan reassured her.

"I hope so." Yu-san replied. The dream ended and my eyes fluttered open, but I closed them sensing warmth and tried to resist waking up, but why was my forehead warm as well. My eyes snapped open to see Naru's cobalt eyes staring at my own. In shock I threw myself backwards and fell onto the floor with my cheeks flushing a deep red. A few moments of silence before Naru inquired,

"Mai, what are you doing in my room?" I felt my face turn a even deeper red than before and stammered for words.

"It's my fault, brother." Yu-san continued on not giving us time to ask questions, "I brought her here to ensure you both had that dream." She looked away from us and sweat dropped mumbling under her breath. I stood up and straightened out my nightgown and grabbed Yu-san's hand which was ridiculously cold.

"I'm going to make some tea, if you are interested, Naru." As soon as I said tea Yu-san and Naru perked up with the thought of having tea.

"Yay! Mai's tea is the best!" Yu-san cheered letting herself being pulled to the kitchen.

"So that dream was a part of our past?" I asked as I gave Yu-san her tea. She nodded, but stayed silent. She got up without making a sound disappearing into her room with a small click confirming she locked the door. I did not know what to do, but try to catch some more sleep too. I poured Naru another cup of tea before I headed to bed in a dreamless sleep.

**Yumiko POV**

"Why are we bringing extra equipment for?" Mai complained, but I chose not to answer her just yet and see if the little team of Naru's could figure it out yet.

"Everyone, are you ready to go? It is quite a long drive and I would to arrive sometime today, so I can some fresh tea." I stated. My long hair was tied up today so it wouldn't become a hindrance today. It was a four hour drive away and Mai made some me some tea before we left and some ice tea for the long drive, but I wanted more and the fresher the tea the better. I would try anything made by Mai. Mai is currently asleep on my shoulder, I smiled softly, and then noticed Naru was also asleep. I had expected this when I connected the two so they could both safely use their power, but who will teach the two? I sighed softly but that was enough to get Kouja-kun's attention and he glanced at me. "Ne, when do you think Madoka will be sent over to complete the protector's circle?" I asked.

"She will be here as soon as she finishes her case over in England." Kouja-kun responded and then kept quiet for the rest of the car ride. I wonder if I should I just say I'm the younger sister of Naru or not. People are always going to assume I'm younger anyway, but I like to prove them wrong every time. It may be easier to just let them assume I'm younger than even Mai. I felt like crying, but knew I cannot so I settled with a long sigh.

"Why must I look so young?" I mumbled under my breath, "It's nothing but trouble." I still didn't know what to do about it though. I guess I will let people assume and later correct them.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya and this is my sister Yumiko as well as my assistants and a few spiritualists. My sister received your case and asked for help from my team, so please show us the base and the other rooms you have prepared for us." My brother handled the introductions since I seemed to have forgotten how to talk properly to strangers. I put my head in my hands between my knees. I felt depressed that I forgot most of my social skills as well as many others.

"I'll just ask Madoka to reteach me! Everything will be fine then." I shouted out my thought excitedly then I noticed the team staring at me except Kouja-kun. I was going to explain myself when I heard,

"I have chosen you." I turned quickly looking for the source because I do not think that was directed at me.

"Did you hear that?" Mai and I asked in unison. The others stopped walking shaking their heads.

"Mai, you are not to leave my side on this case. Lin, stay with Naru. We will travel in groups of three or four. Always make sure that either Hara-san or Mai is in one of the two groups in case this phantom tries to take someone so we may get some type of warning. **Never** travel alone, not even for the bathroom at this point. I do not like it here. Let us hurry and figure out the case." I ordered holding my chin while feeling my stomach twisting in a knot. I felt sick yet I have not felt like this before that incident when I was sixteen. It was intense and I noticed Mai holding her stomach and having a hand covering her mouth. Was sick and because of our soft line I could feel it? I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. I saw Mai fall and I tried to catch her, but I fell with her. I cannot protect her in this state. "Mai, you need to stop letting your feelings go through that line, you have to shield your mind every once in a while. I cannot protect you like this." I said weakly wincing in pain, 'Kouja-kun, Gene, someone teach her quickly.' I thought and I felt her leave to the astral and cutting off our connection for now. I stood and I did not feel anything anymore. So that is what it feels like to be sick, I almost forgotten how it felt. Maybe, hopefully Gene would teach her a few things before she came back.

"I want to see that rose garden." Naru stated. I nodded, but my attention was taken by Mai whose brows scrunched together in concentration. I smiled softly I smiled softly as I had a slight clue as what happening in that dream. "Let's set up the cameras and take temperatures of the suspected areas of activity and that rose garden. They have blue prints, but also suspect hidden rooms. We need to exorcise caution. We will do as my sister said, groups of four or more to setup, moving around, anything we do cannot be alone. Monk-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, and John-san, and Yasuhara-san start setting equipment. Take as much as you can without over-extending yourselves. We will finish setting up base and start the interviews with students that were taken." Naru ordered. The group left with a lot of the necessary equipment.

"Ne, Naru, if the victims are taken for a whole month, how do they survive?" I pondered out loud to my little brother. How do they get food and water? What keeps them alive for a month?

"What do you think is happening, Yu?" My brother asked.

"I do not have evidence to support a spirit, monster, or even a demon maybe. But I do not have anything to support these theories yet. Hell, it might be a human doing this." I replied. We would have to wait a little bit until more information came up during our investigation until we could get a more accurate guess or answer. I heard a moan and turned around to see Mai pulling herself off the couch and looking at the monitors. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded silently. I frowned at Mai clearly because I was used to seeing her bright and uplifting attitude. I pushed her softly on her shoulder to get her back to lying down. "You need a dreamless sleep, here; these are sleeping pills which should help you sleep for at least for one night." I suggested. She took one and turned away from us facing the couch. I looked down at her with sadness clearly in my eyes. Later I stole a side glance of my little brother with his eyes on his young assistant. I smiled softly, but sadness still danced in my eyes. "You should tell her soon, before you lose her to someone else." I whispered in Naru's ear. He returned the favor with a glare as cold as ice. "I'm just saying brother. Anyway, I will be right outside the door, I want to make sure nothing come to disturb Mai." I stated walking out of the room before Naru could stare my ice daggers at me. I leaned against the shut door. All of those memories of being their older sister and playing at the Japanese branch of SPR. I sighed, there is nothing I can do to change the past, so stop thinking about it, Yu. They will remember eventually. I need to focus on the case. Now if a spirit is able to being food and water to their victim, I have to assume that the spirit is strong. But if it was something like a monster or a human then it doesn't have to be strong to do that, but why a month? I need to go through my folklore books or maybe I could ask that one from that college. No, I will just look it up; it would be easier than getting riddles from him and that shopkeeper. I went to open the door to base, but it was stuck. I checked for a lock and there wasn't one so I tried to kick the door in. It did not even budge so I threw myself at it and the door came with me. I was cursing under my breath and threw myself in front of Mai who was still sleeping. I tried to sense what this odd presence was, but it was gone before I had the chance. The rest of Naru's team rushed in at this moment. I glanced at my brother to see him either passed out or maybe knocked out and Lin holding his head. "Matsuzaki-san take care of their injuries, then create charms for all of us and then the rooms including base. Just in case, Brown-san do you have enough rosaries or cross necklaces for everyone to carry, but me?" I ordered.

"I do, but shouldn't you carry one too?" Brown-san asked in return. I shook my head,

"Let's say I have my reasons." I answered his question vaguely, but he did not probe further. "Anyway we have to be able to be safe in our own rooms if nowhere else. I will try to be the target of this phantom. He has my full attention now. He attacked my little brother." 'And little sister' I thought silently as I grinned evilly at the last sentenced, thinking of what I would to this phantom if I caught it. I would be able to stand up to this presence or whatever that thing was. Let me see how those two are doing. I tried to reach them through the soft line, but something was blocking me from getting a connection. "Mai? Naru?" I asked as I gently shook each of them and neither stirred from their sleep. Are they in the astral plane? Are they stuck there? Damn it, I couldn't even protect on the very first case I have been on with them. I grinded my teeth together and punched the nearest wall in anger slightly losing control of my powers causing the nearby window to crack. "Kouja-kun, I want you to leave your shiki with Naru and Mai. Matsuzaki-san prepare those charms quickly. Brown-san I want you to bless the room and put crosses on the windows and doors. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san and Yasuhara-san will be patrolling together for that presence we felt earlier. Hara-san and Kouja-kun, you two will be with me. We are going to find out wherever this thing is and destroy it." I ordered and the team started to follow out those orders quickly. I do not have the luxury of time of going through all my books, so notes I have taken in the past will have to do. I picked up my journal and grazed through it as we were patrolling.

"Shibuya-san, it is near here." Hara-san specified and I snapped my journal shut and looked around to see where here was.

"Monk-san, meet us in front of the library." Kouja-kun called over the radio. I wondered how my little brother and Mai are doing. Are they alright in the astral plane? I do not know how long they can be there. 'Please be safe' I thought towards the two.

**I hope you liked it c: Review please it makes me happy and motivates me to write. **** Pleaseeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me again. I am bit sad that only one person (who is very awesome) reviewed. I really do not care if you criticize me it helps. Please review… And I am still looking for a beta to clean up my story pleaseeeeeee **

**Anyway I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything else that may be mentioned in the story **

**Mai POV**

I opened my eyes to see Naru with Gene leaning over him. "Oh, you're finally awake." Gene announced. I looked around to see that we were in the astral plane yet again and groaned.

"Gene, why are we here? I thought Yu-san made it possible so I can have a dreamless sleep." I asked.

"Yes, but that thing tried to spirit you and Naru away, but I stopped it with the help of Lin and Onee-chan, but it trapped us in the astral plane." He explained to me. Trapped? We are trapped here. I gathered my senses and pushed down my fear to ask,

"Does this thing do this to its other victims?"

"No, it is a first." He replied and I groaned at that fact. I looked around to see our bodies were in a room that was heavily protected.

"Yu-san must be worried sick." I mumbled under my breath as I heard a moan and turned quickly in that direction. Naru was not sitting up holding his head. I sighed in relief and went to help him with the help from twin.

"I do not remember falling asleep. Why are you here?" He demanded clearly not in the mood for any jokes, but his twin on the other hand.

"Aw, I just wanted to see my little brother and little sister. You do not have to be so uptight." Gene joked and received an icy death glare. Man if looks could kill I'm sure Gene would have been dead a long time ago. I shook my head.

"No, you did not fall asleep and we both should not even be here. Gene, any clues as to how to get us out of here?" I said quickly so we could do something instead of feeling like a caged bird with broken wings.

"Not really little sis, but we could follow that onee-san and see if we can communicate with that medium Hara-san. She has felt me before, but it would be easier if we could talk directly to Onee-san. Unfortunately, she is too angry to see or hear us. Before you ask, yes she can see ghosts and spirits, but only when she is calm and open-minded which right now she is neither." Gene replied quickly. I stared at him for a few seconds before Naru quickly pulled me in a different direction which seemed to be like the library. 'Where are we going?' I thought to myself though my instinct.

"The library" Naru answered me out loud which slightly shocked me.

"Ne, Naru how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked which caused him to stop in front of me and turned around quickly causing me to bump in his chest. I felt my face turn beet red and looked up to him, which had a smirk that disappeared behind his mask. A thoughtful look danced in his eyes.

"It must the hard line; the connection must be getting stronger. You need to learn about it and we will teach you when we get out of here." Naru pointed out. I looked around and saw everyone examining the library thoroughly for something. I heard a gasp and turned to Masako who was shaking.

"Shibuya-san, I feel Naru and Mai-chan, but I cannot see them." Masako shuddered and Yu-chan put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort the girl, and shook her head.

"I would know if they were dead." She reassured everyone. "Mai, do you feel anything with your intuition? If yes then try to have Naru move it." Yu-chan said out loud. I took a closer look at the library, but shook my head at the walls that were barely even there and sighed.

"Masako, if you can hear me, tell her I cannot and that I am sorry." I replied softly. Masako nodded and repeated what I had just said which caused Yu-chan to run a hand though her hair.

"Tell Gene to show you something. We will try our best on this side. Be careful you two and do not go towards any bright lights." Yu-chan replied with a dismissive wave. Gene caught up to us and nodded pulling us away from the library.

"Alright, are you ready, Naru and Mai?" Gene asked softly. We both nodded confidently clutching each other's hand. It was the four of us again and we were in the middle of a field with a concrete block in front of Naru and my twin.

"Onee-chan, what are we doing?" I heard my six year old self ask.

"Let's watch Naru and Gene first." She replied. We watched as little Naru and little Gene concentrated on each other, and then Naru focused on the brick. We watched in silently as the brick was thrown very far and broken in pieces. We gasped and got excited. "Mai that is what we are going to do now. I want you to focus on the energy I send to you and push it back to me." Onee-chan explained to me and I nodded preparing for energy. We saw the same thing repeated, but Yu-chan, Lin-san, Madoka-chan had sneaked up to see what the sets of twins were up to. The concrete was thrown and smashed to bits.

"What are you up to?" yu-chan asked causing all four to jump in surprise.

"We were playing." Little Mai replied quickly and the others nodded to agree with her quick and simple explanation to avoid a lecture. Lin-san just shook his head while Madoka-chan just laughed.

"Really? What were you playing? Hmm, maybe playing with your energy while no one else was around. You all know better. What if Naru and Chou-chan got hurt?" Yu-chan lectured her face indifferent from any emotion which danced in her eyes.

"do you have a notebook, Onee-san?" Naru asked ignoring her lecture. Yu-chan could not come up with a response for the children's indifference to her lecture and reached in her bag for a black notebook and handed it to Naru. He took her pen from the side of the bag. The set of twins all ran off leaving Yu-chan, Lin-san, and Madoka-chan behind. Yu-chan just sighed. Then suddenly two years of memories sped past us making me feel a little dizzy and sick and I tightened my grip on Naru's hand. He gave mine a light squeeze to reassure me. Suddenly the memories slowed down to one. It was only one family here and I could tell it was Naru's which was busy in a daily routine until everyone stiffened.

"Something here" Someone whispered. Everyone nodded and drawn their weapons while Yu-chan ran to the backroom pulled the young twins and threw them in a closet. She quickly mumbled under her breath with her hand on the door. The twins tried everything to open the door, but the closet door refused to yield. "Naru, Gene, whatever happens do **not** come of the closet or make a sound. One day you will understand, but until then just be quiet for now, okay?" She ordered. The twins nodded and sat down in the corner of the closet. Screams and shouts travel up to the room, and Yu-chan struggled with herself to not run and help her other siblings and leave the twins completely defenseless. She growled while she gripped her now drawn sword harder until her knuckles were white. Then a person appeared in the doorway.

"I found you." The person said as he approached Yu-chan. The twins' eyes widened in fear and held their tongues as they were told to. Yu-chan swung her sword in his direction and he dodged her blade. She quickly swung again in his direction and he side stepped and grabbed her wrist squeezing hard until a loud crack was heard. Yu-chan did not even scream or wince just dropped her sword and glared at the man who was unbelievably strong. He licked the wrist that was in his grasp. Yu-chan tried to punch him in his jaw, but her hand was captured by the man. "You taste so sweet. I always waited to see how a seventeenth child tastes like." The man stated as he licked his lips. He took both wrists in one hand and scratched one of her arms vertically. Yu-chan did not react to the pain although it bled freely. The man repeated the same wound to his own arm, letting it bleed before connecting the two wounds. Yu-chan just struggled to get out of the man's grip, but then she let a shrill scream in pain. Her body went limp even though she was still awake determined to get this man out of here away from her younger brothers. The man lost his smirk and threw Yu-chan against a wall which she slid to the floor and weakly tried to get up. She winced, but nothing more. "You are not the seventeenth child, where is it?" The man demanded. Yu-chan smiled and then pushed herself off the floor regaining her strength and gave the man a death glare.

"The twins were in my mother still. I am the fifteenth child. Those two were supposed to be the next two children added to the family, but you killed them along with my mother. Too bad you got impatient, huh?" Yu-chan lied, but the man shook his head in fury and jumped out the window and ran very fast out of sight. She turned opened the closet door. Sighed in relief and hugged the two boys. She put a hand on each of their heads and whispered her spell, "Forget this day, forget this family, and forget all that has happened so far. Your mother and father died in a horrible car accident and orphaned you." She picked up the crying twins and jumped out the window herself leaving behind that horrible mansion.

I squeezed Naru's hand, but he kept silent and nothing showed on his stoic mask. Another memory started with Yu-chan walking up to another mansion. "Yu-chan, Yu-chan! Where is Naru and Gene?" A young Mai asked. Yu-chan's eyes darkened and did not answer her question as Mai attached herself on her leg with her quiet followed wondering the same thing. Yu-chan opened the double doors to the library and found my mother quickly.

"I sent the twins to HQ and the Davis' are going to take them in. I will be going there soon to make sure they truly do not remember what happened, but I would like to ask if I could take Mai and Chou with me to BSPR to keep them safe." Yu-chan asked my mother who turned facing the window looking outside.

"No. I do not want anything to do with SPR anymore." She replied coldly.

"You may be her mother, but I am Mai's protector and As Madoka is Chou's and I believe she should go with me. Mai, do you understand what I am saying?" Yu-chan retorted The seven year let go of Yu-chan's leg and looked back and forth between her mother and the person she considered one of her older siblings.

"I don't want to leave mommy." She cried out and Yu-chan smiled sadly and ruffled Mai's hair.

"It's okay, but you need to forget everything that has happened up to now. One day you will remember, but until then I seal you from the astral plane." Yu-chan stated then repeated a similar spell to Chou. "I will be back within a year time to check on the two. If I deem it unsafe then I am taking them with me, no excuses." Yu-chan stated. She left and we sped to a different memory.

"Yu-chan! You haven't grown at all since we last seen you!" Madoka yelled as she hugged who did not look any different from the Yu-chan of today. "Why are you so cold Yu-chan?" Madoka asked. A few minutes later Madoka-chan and Lin-san had been informed of what had happened a few months earlier.

"We could research it." Lin suggested and they all nodded in unison.

"We are the protector's circle or I should say what is left of it and we must protect them as well as our own. This must stay between us. I am returning to Japan. I feel the need to be there. Naru and Gene are under your temporary protection, I will come back with the Taniyama twins if possible, but I do not know what will happen." She stated with authority. The others nodded as she got up to leave a boy with raven black hair and cobalt eyes stopped her.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Gene asked.

"You may have seen me around here before. I am also adopted by the Davis'." She responded quickly but moved around her younger brother and left that mansion quickly behind for now.

Suddenly the memories stopped and we both turned to Gene who was breathing harder, but he was a ghost right? They didn't need to breathe. "I need to rest a little bit. So, I will just talk for a little bit. Mai, your family gets attacked and Onee-san barely makes it there to spell you and your mother into a closet. We do not know why that man left, but your twin's body was never found among the dead. When I left for Japan, true there is more paranormal activity here, but I remembered the complete past because onee-san forgot to lock my powers up like she did with you and Chou which weakened when you met Noll. Anyways I came to Japan to find Mai and Chou to convince them to come to England. I never did meet either of you though at least until I could slip into your dreams and guide you through them. Anyway I will show what happens after my incident now. I am fine now." Gene explained, but before he was finished we were thrown into another vision of the past. Gene was thrown into the lake by a stranger, but someone jumped in after him. Naru quickly tried to intervene, but I grabbed my arm and shook my head.

"Watch." I whispered. He stiffened, but did not move. The person resurfaced holding Gene and swam quickly to the shore. She started CPR until Gene began to cough up water and Yu-chan sighed in relief and crumpled next to him.

"Yu-chan, I felt Noll, he will come looking for me. O-Onee-san, I can't hold on much longer." He exhaled a deep breath and his eyes closed. She immediately checked for his vitals.

"No, he is not dead. A coma? No, it is not a normal coma. He astral projected, but can he not return? Damn, I should have tried harder to keep him from coming to Japan. Damn it!" Yu-chan yelled as she picked up Gene and walked to a nearby weird looking building which she entered.

"Yu-chan, welcome back!" Two girls greeted her.

"Put my little brother with Chou-chan, but where is Watanuki-sama, I would like to speak with him before I leave." Yu-chan ordered.

"Over here, you promised to taste my cooking before you left the last time." A young teen with glasses called out. Yu-chan nodded while smiling and took a seat.

"So, time still has not moved for either one of us, yet." Yu-chan stated.

"True, but your soul was captured by a powerful witch, thus leaving the body and heart unable to continue on in the flow of time." He replied.

"I know I did not choose this as you have, but I understand that cannot pay for your services, but you are willing to help me anyway." Yu-chan retorted.

"Someone took your soul forcefully and you will pay the price later after I return your soul, but your wish is to help ensure the pair of twins' safety and I intend to help you until they pass on when the time is right. Someone is messing with the balance and it must be restored, so now taste." Watanuki-sama ordered shoving food Yu-chan's face. She took the bite of food from his chopsticks.

"Mmm, it's good. I may not eat anyone else's food." She shared with the teen who smiled in return. She got up and was about to leave and opened her mouth to say something then shook her head and left. Gene suddenly pulled us out of the memory.

"Opps, wrong memory. Onee-san is going to kill me." Gene stated nervously. We stared at him wondering what he meant.

**Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I took really long time to update I have my reasons (not really I am sorry) what really moved me to write were my reviews c: Treelow955 Naruisawesome MistressSleepwell666 loveutillurdead Thank you guys! And thank you readers even if you do not review sometimes seeing people read it is enough c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost or XXX_Holic or anything else that may be in the story**

**Yumiko POV (after their contact with Mai and Naru)**

"Hara-san, are you sure it is near here?" I asked once again getting tired from not finding a secret passage. She hid her mouth behind her kimono and nodded. I glanced to the floor maybe we were above the secret room, I thought for half a second. "Fine then we will search this entire room, every book, every stone, wall, and bookcase. We are not leaving until everything has been checked." I ordered. Everyone grimaced, but complied anyway. I am sure they would do anything for Mai, but I would have to ask Kouja-kun later. We all were about to give up since all the books were scattered on all the table which were moved to make sure there were no trap doors and we exhausted ourselves counting all the stones that were embedded in the walls and trying to move the unmovable bookcases.

"Yu-chan, something's happened in Naru's and Mai's room." Kouja-kun announced. I did not even wait to order the others. I sprinted to the room which Naru and Mai were supposed to be in, but no longer occupied by anyone. I was cursing out loud, but I knew that this narrowed it down to a very few possibilities.

"Yasuhara-san, you interview information now." I demanded. I slipped into a worse mood than I had been in. I wanted nothing more than to finish this already. "Remember when we thought there was no similarities when the phantom choose his victims, well there is. These teen girls all had been picked on for different reasons. One teen was able to bend spoons; another was able to do accurate fortune telling. The list goes on and on basically all these girls had psychic powers, but after they were returned they were not able to use them." Yasuhara-san explained to the team.

"Kouja-kun, playback the video from that room." I ordered when we reached base. We all watched intently. Then I saw it and my eyes narrowed. I knew it. "Alright, now I know what is going on. We have a human stealing psychic power. I know you guys cannot do much against humans, but I can. I will need Kouja-kun and Brown-san. The rest of you will watch the cameras we will carry and keep in contact with Brown-san via radio in case something goes wrong." I ordered as I pulled out of my bag different weapons ranging from throwing stars to knives to extendable staffs leaving my sword in its scabbard and began strapping them into holders around my body where it was convenient for me to reach in case I needed them.

"Yu-chan, is this necessary?" Brown-san questioned.

"Brown-san, this man is turning himself into a demon because of the way he is stealing powers from others. He will be stronger than normal humans and in order to seal him away from the paranormal world, I may just need to knock him out if possible. I need to be prepared for his attacks and some other demons may interfere. Your presence and praying will weaken them, but I do not know how strong they will be and I will have to fight." I explained with all the seriousness I could muster as I threw a collapsible staff to Kouja-kun and he extended it. "Now I know it is difficult to believe, but I am older than everyone in this room and more experienced in this field. Besides I would do anything to make sure those two are safe." I stated as I turned to leave the base. I motioned for Brown-san to follow me I knew the line would direct me towards them now that their lives were in danger. I was steered towards the headmaster's office and instantly knew which book to pull and revealed the secret passage way. "Brown-san the instant you see someone or something start praying." I ordered. I had now drawn my sword with Kouja-kun gripping his staff harder. I silently opened the door and gagged at the scent of blood. I saw Mai and Naru laid out on a table which made me quickly whisper a protection spell which caused a deep growl somewhere from the back of the room. Well, so much for trying to stay hidden. The air was now crackling with energy as I dodged a fireball. Damn, he stole pyro kinesis from someone. I could hear Brown-san praying in the back of my mind, but the culprit taken advantage of the distraction. I barely blocked him in time. I could see the signs of him turning into a demon, one golden eye and his hands in disfigured claws which tore at my skin, which I did not even feel the pain. I stabbed forward with my sword the monster but he dodged easily but side stepping, but I turned on my heels and slashed downwards at him as well. He once again dodged my blade, but not the blow from Kouja-kun.

"In princpo." Rang out loudly. I slightly cringed, but the man was howling in pain, before Kouja-kun knocked him out. Now it was my turn.

"Human, that lusted for power beyond your control and comprehension, I, Yumiko Shibuya banishes you from the supernatural world." I spelled using my energy to complete it. The man's features returned to normal and I fell to my knees. Using my energy to cast spells usually left me weak and tired, but I needed to make sure Mai and Naru were safe first. I heard to sharp intakes of breath. I sighed in relief. "Naru, Mai are you both okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just sore." Mai answered me back with a groan and I heard a grunt which I assume was Naru agreeing with her. Kouja-kun and Brown-san were already helping the two to their feet and supporting them as they walked ahead back to base. I was using a staff to help me walk back to base. When I made it back there I threw myself on the couch and whispered,

"Case Closed."

~A Few days Later~

"Yu-chan, you are awake!" A familiar voice shrieked.

"Mai, do not yell so loudly." I moaned. I sat myself up on my own bed. I glanced around to make sure I was truly in my room back at the mansion in Shibuya. Mai was staring at me intently and I pulled myself out of bed.

"Wait, are you sure you are okay enough to be walking around?" Mai inquired while blocking my path. I nodded and she grabbed my hand to guide me in case I was still feeling ill. She stopped at the kitchen and quickly made some of my favorite tea.

"Mai, where is everyone? How long have I been out?" I questioned.

"Everyone is in the dining room; we have been waiting for you to wake up for three days while tending for the claw marks you had gotten from the case." She replied. Claw marks? I did not remember getting any wounds on the case, but I guess it could have been possible since I usually ignore pain. I ripped off a bandage to find very faint pink lines and earned a gasp from Mai. "B-but the wounds were just there when you were asleep." She whispered still shocked. I shrugged and walked into the dining room while still ripping off more bandages. I sat in my seat peeling off the last bandage from my face which I could not believe that I did not notice it earlier.

"I have a question, when do you think mother will receive your report?" I asked Naru from across the table. He smirked and replied,

"Today." He was cut off by the phone ringing, which caused me to sweat dropped.

"Moshi, Moshi." I answered waiting for the questions and she did not disappoint me.

"_Yu? Is that you? Are you okay?" _ Mother continued as I held the phone away from my ear trying to save my hearing and sweat dropped again. I simply put her on speaker.

"Mother, you must have had another reason to call if you did not expect me to answer. Oh by the way you are on speaker." I reasoned with her. I swear Gene and father are the only two people able to handle her.

"Oh yes, now that you are better, you are going to take a case in England. We already bought enough tickets for the entire team which you should get today. You are to leave in three days, have fun." She finished then hung up. 'That woman will be the death of me' I thought to myself.

"Besides the fact that we are leaving for an uncertain amount of time, is there anyone who has a problem going?" I asked. Only silence hung in the air which I took as a no. "Good, then I wanted to ask those of you who have not already moved in here, would you like to? I understand I am asking a lot from you, but remember I only have one mission in life, to protect Mai and Naru and those who they care about which includes all of you. Take some time to think about it. I have to make a private call." I did not wait for a response. I walked into my study and locked it. My phone started ringing before I even had the chance to make a call. "Moshi, Moshi." I answered it quickly already knowing who was on the other line.

"Ah, Yu-chan. You have finally awakened. How was your last case?" A familiar voice asked.

"Watanuki-sama, it could have gone better, but we caught a man stealing psychic powers. I am glad that we got to him before he completely turned into a monster." I answered him.

"You are leaving soon. I have something for the two children, are you bringing them over or is it just you?" He inquired gently already knowing my thoughts about having them near the shop. I sighed and replied,

"I rather not, but do you want me to?"

"Hmm, they already know about the twins being here," He was cut off by a growl.

"THEY WHAT?" I hissed loudly.

"At least bring them over to see if they can perceive the shop yet." He suggested and hung up knowing how I could get when I was this furious. I let out a shrill scream and threw the little cellular device he got me, which did not break.

"Gene." I hissed as I heard knocking on the door.

"Yu-chan, is everything alright?" I heard several people ask. I unlocked the door so they would not bust it down and force me to replace it. They tumbled in a heap.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply. I could tell I was glaring, but at this moment I was too angry to care at this moment. They shivered in fear which caused me to sigh in frustration. I could not take my anger out on them since they did nothing to deserve it yet. I tried to calm down even a little as the others stared at me hoping I would not hurt them. "Mai, Naru, Kouja-kun, I need to talk to you. The rest of you leave. I will listen to your responses when I have calmed down." I demanded. A few nodded and dashed away. "Mai, Naru, I assume Gene told or showed you about your twins. I have been requested to take you there tonight, but do not be disappointed if you do not see them tonight. You will see what I mean when we get there." I explained vaguely, but did not give them any more information.

**~Later that night~**

We stood outside the shop together the wind whipping my dark blue hair about my face as I studied my brother's and Mai's face hoping for a sign of surprise that would signal some hint of them seeing the shop. "Do you see anything?" I asked the others. They shook their heads and I sighed and my breath hitched a little. "It is okay, but that just means you are not ready yet. Your twins will be safe, just a little longer, alright? Kouja-kun, stay out here and watch them." I stated before disappearing into the field at least that what it looks like to them.

"Welcome back, Yu-chan." Maru and Moro greeted. "Watanuki is in the garden, Yu-chan." Maru announced. "So is Domeki-kun." Moro pointed out. I nodded and went outside to the garden as they followed me outside to meet them.

"Aw, Yu-chan, I have missed you." A black doll like animal exclaimed. I chuckled a little knowing his reasoning to missing me.

"That is only because I always bring your favorite sake every time I know I am going to see you." I retorted holding up a bottle of sake as proof. He took the bottle larger than himself. I smiled softly at the sight. "They could not see the shop yet." I announced quietly.

"Aw, I wanted to meet them." Watanuki-sama whined as he blew a smoke ring.

"You know you are strong enough to leave the shop now at least in you can dream yourself out of the shop." Domeki-san suggested. He considered it for a moment and placed his pipe down. He slumped and I caught him before he hit the floor.

"Maru, Moro, put him in his bed. Domeki-san and Madoka can you follow me. I do not trust the wards outside the shop." I stated as I started to walk outside.

"So, Yu-chan has told me that you cannot see my shop. That is a good and bad thing. Unfortunately, that means you cannot see your twins yet. The good thing is you do not have to pay for a wish. Anyway Yu-chan is getting her wish granted. Here, you will need these to keep your twins alive and it will help balance your own powers. It is for your twins and your own safety. Oh and Mai-chan, one day I would like to try your tea." Watanuki-sama explained.

"M-my tea?" She asked flustered already.

"Hai, I can smell it on Yu-chan; it must be delightful if Yu-chan will drink it. I bet even Domeki-kun will drink, but then again he is less picky than Yu-chan." He shouted excitedly and went to grab Mai's hands but passed through them. "Opps, I forgot I was dreaming." He explained while the rest of sweat dropped. His expression quickly became serious. "I have a customer, I must wake up now, but I will see you eventually. It is Hitsuzen." He waved goodbye and then disappeared. Domeki-san and I sighed in unison. I laughed and bowed to him,

"My regards to Watanuki-sama and yourself." He nodded and left without a word. I motioned Kouja-kun, Naru, and Mai to follow me away from the shop.

"I have to call my school to tell them I am going to be away on a case again." I heard Mai mutter to herself.

"Actually let me call them." I suggested and she handed me a paper with the number and hours of her school would be open. We entered our home quietly to not disturb the others. I headed to my study while the others went to bed. I was just finishing my report when Mai set a cup of tea in front of me.

"You did not notice it was already lunch time, so I came to get you, but I have a few questions for you." She explained.

"Go get Naru; I do not want to explain myself twice." I demanded taking off my hardly used reading glasses and quickly hid them as she rushed off quickly. She returned quietly with who was equally quiet. I motioned to the seats. "Now, your questions which I will answer the best that I can." Mai squirms as Naru leaned back in deep thought.

"How do we regain our memories of the past?" Mai asked.

"I did a complicated spell which requires your other half to be present to completely recover your memories. If I were to reverse the spell now you would only receive bit and pieces of it. Next question." I answered. I stared at them as they decided carefully.

"Why did you not inform us that our twins are alive?" Naru asked while gritting his teeth. I sighed and replied,

"Would you have believed me if I told you especially after you saw his 'death'? Before you ask why that shop, the shop does not exist in the flow of time and the shop keeper can keep those two safe. Anything  
else?" The two looked at each other while I finished my tea. "There is always time later, if you cannot think of anything right now." I suggested as I got up to leave. "Anyway are you ready to leave to England? And Mai, do you mind if I pulled you from your school? I can home school you." I asked. They both froze in surprise.

"You c-can home school me?" Mai squeaked out. I laughed silently as I pulled a binder out with all the doctorates I earned since I was sixteen. I handed it to her. As they flipped through it her eyes widened in shock and Naru hid behind his mask while thinking. "So it would be easier than always falling behind in your studies when we leave to cases." I explained. She nodded and I pulled out my cell phone to call. "Yes, yes I am pulling her to be home schooled. She is an adult. I do not need to be her legal guardian. I am a professor in several; different subjects, I do have a doctorate in teaching as well as in math and science. I understand, but she misses so much school and now that I am supporting her, I can teach her on my own even when we leave for long periods of time. Yes, I'm glad you see my point. Thank you for your cooperation." I hung up and smiled at Mai who sweat dropped. "Now to prepare for England."

**Pleassse Review **


End file.
